Sub-Zero vs Weiss Schnee
Sub-Zero vs Weiss Schnee is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-seventh DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 12! Mortal Kombat vs RWBY! Which cryokinetic keeps their cool and achieves victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight It was a dark night in Atlas. The halls were completely silent, bar one set of footsteps walking towards Weiss' bedroom. Weiss hid her weapon under her bed, and hopped on the side of it, anticipating her father. The door opened, and the air went bitterly cold. "Wait. Who are you?" Weiss asked, teeth chattering. She stood and drew her blade on the cryokinetic ninja who stood before her. "Someone who is adamant to make the Schnee family pay for their sins." Sub-Zero replied in a tone as cold as the air. He summoned two icy swords to his hands. "The Schnees have brought nothing but misery, and I will lift that burden from the world." He then took a swing at Weiss, who rolled past the attack and raced to the door, which was now frozen over. "They are the actions of my father, genius. How dare you associate me with his ''cruelty." She then raised her blade, realising that she was out of escape options. Sub-Zero wasn't unsettled. "Your blood will his payment for his corruption." '''Here we go! ' As Weiss struck, Sub Zero quickly clashed her blade with his summoned blades. The ninja easily overpowered Weiss and kicked her back first into the door. Weiss quickly sidestepped an incoming stab and summoned a glyph behind Sub Zero, armed with a gravity dust round. Sub Zero was whip lashed back and Weiss lunged forwards with a stab. She then hit several jabs and strikes on him, but he quickly recovered and engulfed Weiss in a wave of frost. Weiss planted her weapon into the ground to hold tight, but it was futile. Sub Zero quickly drove his boot into her face and blasted her through the door and into the hallway. Weiss landed on her knees, but quickly pulled herself up as her foe made his way into the hallway. He quickly fired Ice Blasts at the huntress, but Weiss summoned a glyph in front of her to block. She then summoned a glyph behind her and launched herself at him. Sub Zero grabbed her weapon and then grabbed her by the throat with his other arm. Effortlessly, he discarded Weiss to a side, throwing her into a nearby picture frame. Weiss landed on her side, and instinctively summoned a Beowulf. The frosty replica of the beast hurled itself at Sub Zero, slashing the ninja with its claws and slamming him into a wall. Weiss retrieved her weapon and summoned ice around Sub Zero's legs. With him momentarily trapped, Weiss was able to double team her target alongside the Grim. Sub Zero struggled momentarily before summoning a clone of himself, which drew the attention of the Beowulf. Weiss stabbed forwards, but Sub Zero was in control. He jabbed her in the throat with an icicle and elbowed her in the side of the head. Weiss stumbled back, raising her rapier to block a kick. But Sub Zero was relentless, grabbing a fancy looking vase and throwing it at into the heiress' face. Using the distraction, Sub Zero swept her legs from under her and stabbed Weiss in the chest with an ice dagger. He then summoned a massive hammer, and clobbered Weiss down the hallway. Weiss smashed into a display case, and slowly crawled towards a wall. She made her way to her feet and propped herself up by her weapon. Sub Zero continued walking towards her, and Weiss was desperate. She summoned another Grim, this time an Ursa which pounced Sub Zero. The ninja quickly destroyed the summon though, and cut down the monster where it stood. Weiss stabbed Sub Zero several times in the chest and shoulders, before knocking him away. Weiss summoned more glyphs around him, and used them as platforms as she leapt back and forth across his frame, cutting where she got the chance. She landed on her feet behind him, and gracefully tilted her blade and stabbed right through the back and chest. Weiss waited a second for her foe to drop but to her dismay, Sub Zero was still very much alive. He summoned a swarm of icy daggers which sliced Weiss' skin, penetrating her aura. She then suffered a sharp elbow strike, precisely aimed for her nose. The impact immediately made Weiss' eyes water up, obscuring her vision for just long enough to see Sub Zero turn around on her and summon frosty wind. Weiss was thrown back into a wall with devastating impact, but the huntress was determined to see this through. The ninja had taken the time to summon his hammer again, and made a charge for Weiss' prone body. She rolled to a side, dodging the impact directly. The shockwave lifted her into the air, and she quickly summoned a gravity glyph behind Sub Zero again, stopping him from pursuing. She impaled him in the chest again, before summoning four gravity glyphs around his body. The glyphs began to pull tightly, stretching Sub Zero's body in multiple directions. Weiss gave one final movement, a sudden pull which had enough force to split Sub Zero into bloodied chunks. With the ninja dispatched of, Weiss collapsed to her knees, exhausted. It was then Klein rushed in, and upon seeing the passed out Weiss, immediately carried her out of the room, placing her back on her bed. He then put her weapon back in its case and slid it under the bed, hiding it from the prying eyes of Whitley and Jacques. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Weiss Schnee! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Demon themed battles Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:RWBY vs Mortal Kombat themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Summoner Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs